To be like Oliver Twist
by NymboDerp
Summary: Anezaki Mamori was always right, and had a plan for doing with any and every event that could happen to Sena; so Sena was very sure to do exactly what she told him to do. "… M- more, please!" HiruSena, OOC, one-shot.


**A/N:** The title wasn't something that was particularly inspired… So, gomen.

Published: 11 Dec 13

Edited: 26 Dec 13

* * *

Anezaki Mamori always had good advice. It was so true that it was the one constant throughout every dimension and world possible, and was the one Law that prevailed above all other Laws that everything followed. Sena knew this, and this was why he did his best to adhere to her words, no matter his misgivings or doubts, because in the end, her advice was always right.

Like when she told him to carry around bandages in case he got hurt. And when she had given him her spare umbrella, reprimanding him for being careless enough to forget it at home. She was always Right (with a capital R), and Sena was an Idiot (with a capital I) for not doing as she decreed.

So this was why when she told him one day how to deal with sexual harassers, Sena was very sure to do exactly what she told him to do.

"… M- more, please!" He cried out in sheer and utter shame, eyes watery and cheeks aflame, hands trying to push the other away.

There was a momentary lull in action, and Sena could see the other's eyes widen in shock. That one second of hesitation was all Sena needed to grab him by the hair and pulling him away from his neck, kicking him sharply in the shin, and _running the fuck out of there_.

Thank _God_ that non sequitur worked… Once he was far, far, _far_ away from the harasser, he was going to buy Mamo-nee-chan so many cream puffs she wouldn't know what to do with them!

Too lost in his thoughts, he forgot one very important fact: that his sexual harasser just so happened to be _Hiruma Youichi, _and Hiruma always knew what was going to happen next.

Sena let out a scream of pure fear when he was suddenly grabbed and tossed against the wall again, only this time, his wrists were pinned against the wall, and there was a leg between his own, thigh pressed right up against his crotch.

Though obviously pained by his probably bruised shin (Sena couldn't help but feel guilt welling up inside of him – _he didn't mean to intentionally hurt him—oh god had he actually attacked _Hiruma-san of all people?!—_, he just wanted him to stop trying to rape his virgin body!_), Hiruma's viridescent eyes gleamed with a maniacal light.

"What was that, _Sena_?"

He had all but purred his name out, sending a shudder down Sena's spine. And it wasn't the good kind of shiver. It was the type that made him want to curl up into a ball and cry out for mercy because it was so obvious what was going to happen next.

"NOTHING!" Sena practically shrieked out, thrashing against Hiruma's hold, even as he was pulled into a crushing hug, hungry lips attached to his neck again. "L-let go of me!" He pleaded, trying to stifle his terrified whimpering as teeth grazed his skin, and a lewd tongue swiped against the bite marks.

"You just fucking begged me for more, fucking pipsqueak," Hiruma said in a singsong way, grinning as his hand slipped under his shirt, feeling him tense up under his touch. His skin was a surprisingly soft, despite the muscle that he had probably built up training… Not giving Sena a moment to protest, he forced his shirt up, revealing his stomach.

Sena let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeal as Hiruma shoved him against the wall, lips moving to attack his exposed skin. The cool touch of his tongue against his stomach… It was too much!

"I'll- I'll tell M-Mamori!" He cried out in a last-ditch attempt to stop Hiruma's lips from going further south. Using his almost-sister's name like a talisman against the demon attacking him, Sena hadn't expected it to have any effect.

Only, it did.

"Don't say the fucking manager's name while I'm going to fuck you!" Hiruma spat out, verdant eyes lit up with a demonic light as Sena blanched, terrified of the implications.

He… he didn't want to lose his virginity like this!

"You know, it makes me wonder if you'd rather have _her_ fucking you instead!" Hiruma then hissed.

However, the moment those words left Hiruma's lips, all of his hard work in getting Sena aroused was dashed to the ground. Sena's expression twisted into one of disgust; all traces of shamed excitement gone.

"I would never!" Sena denied vehemently, wriggling under his hold, only this time, he was able to loosen Hiruma's grip enough to slip out from under him. "It's like—thinking about Kurita-senpai in a romantic way!" He exclaimed.

Hiruma recoiled momentarily, and that was enough to make Sena rush off, thankful that Mamori's advice actually _had_ worked.

Distract the harasser with something random, and run the hell out of there! Far, far, _far_ away! It didn't matter if he knew where you lived, as long as you could lock the doors and lock the windows, and had a blunt weapon in reach!

Utterly grateful for Mamori's foresight, Sena forgot the fact that he would have to face Hiruma again the next day, for training.

_Fuck._

* * *

**A/N:** Title referred to Oliver Twist because of the "more" part. You know, the infamous "could I have some more please?" scene. Yeah. Bye!


End file.
